


Distraction

by RazzmatazzWillow



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fix It Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Vampire Simon, bad google translate, i guess, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzmatazzWillow/pseuds/RazzmatazzWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Simon and I will do it.” Raphael spoke up suddenly.<br/>“Uh… we will?” Simon asked, perplexed. So far his attempts to talk to Raphael had been rebuffed (sometimes violently), and yet here he was, offering for the two of them to spend some quality time together. </p><p>Basically the fix-it fic no one asked for, but I had to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“We need a distraction” Jace said quietly. “There’s too many of them for us to take on if we don’t have the element of surprise.” Valentine’s forces were surrounding the abandoned hospital, all on high alert. “We need to get in undetected and we’ll never get past unless something draws their focus.”

Everyone in their vicinity was silent for a minute, surveying the area and devising plans. Vampires, werewolves, warlocks, seelies and shadowhunters alike were standing together. This could be the last chance they would get to defeat Valentine once and for all.

“Simon and I will do it.” Raphael spoke up suddenly. They all turned to look at him, some of his own clan members hissing at the thought of leaving their leader with the traitor.

“Uh… we will?” Simon asked, perplexed. So far his attempts to talk to Raphael had been rebuffed (sometimes violently), and yet here he was, offering for the two of them to spend some quality time together. 

“Why?” Clary asked. She was very protective of her best friend nowadays. After all he’d been through recently, (most of it her fault, indirectly or not) she had promised herself she wouldn’t let him get hurt again. 

“Well, it can’t be any of you,” Raphael explained, gesturing to the shadowhunters, “the runes give you away immediately. Seelies can’t lie, and I’m honestly surprised they haven’t come running towards the smell of wet dog yet.” Some of the werewolves growled at this. Raphael waved his hand dismissively at them. “Warlocks would prefer not to," Magnus shrugged his shoulders at this. He wasn't wrong. "Which leaves us with the vampires. And Simon and I have some… _things_ to discuss.” Simon stood up a little straighter at that.

“Fine.” He said, cutting Clary off when she began to argue. With a calming hand on her wrist he willed her to back down. She looked him directly in the eyes, and without saying anything, she understood. She nodded quickly, looking away. Simon looked back at Raphael and the other vampires who were viewing him with disdain. “Let’s go.”

Raphael smirked and headed closer to the hospital, Simon following. They walked in silence for about a minute before stopping behind a van in the parking lot, watching the guards carefully. 

“So, do you actually have a plan or…”Simon asked as silently as possible. Raphael huffed.

“Of course I have a plan.” And then he turned around and punched Simon in the face. The force was enough to send Simon stumbling back a few steps but he managed to stay on his feet. Through the shock of the blow, Simon could hear a growl from where the others were watching, probably Luke, and a few snickers as well, probably the other vampires.

“Ow!” Simon yelled out, grabbing the attention of Valentine’s guards. “You hit me! Do you even have a plan or is this just an excuse to beat me up?” he rubbed his aching jaw, sure that it would have bruised if his heart was still pumping blood. 

“You are such an idiot,” Raphael sighed, sauntering out of the shadow.

“Oh, well I’m glad to see some things haven’t changed. You’re still an asshole who likes to call me names!” Simon stood up straight, ready for a fight.

“Maybe if you didn’t do such stupid things, I wouldn’t call you names. But, Simon, when I specifically tell you not to do something rash and drastic, and then you go ahead and do that thing anyway, that’s pretty stupid!” Raphael was obviously exasperated, as though he’d had this conversation a thousand times. He had, arguing with himself until dusk, trying to think of a way Simon could come back.

“Raph… how many times can I say I’m sorry?” Simon was tired of this argument too. From the corner of his eye he saw that they had amassed an audience of Valentine’s people. Tired or not, they would have to keep this up a little longer. 

“Do you really think ‘sorry’ is going to cut it? You betrayed me, you betrayed _us_.” Raphael was close to Simon’s face now, the hurt apparent in his dark eyes. 

“It was for the greater good?” Simon tried, weakly. He knew this was a losing battle. He couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse for his actions. 

“The greater good?” Raphael spat. “We were your family. _I_ was your family. How much greater can good get?”

“Clary’s my family too.” Simon said softly. “And Jocelyn… well, I can’t see my own mother anymore, and Jocelyn’s the closest thing I’ve got. What if it had been your mother?”

Raphael was silent, looking at Simon’s earnest face. He swallowed. “I-”

“Excuse me, guys, I hate to break up this little lover’s quarrel here, but you two are trespassing on private property.” A large man, at least a foot taller than both Simon and Raphael, towered over them, dark runes covering his arms and neck. Simon assumed he was meant to be intimidating. Fortunately, Simon didn’t find much intimidating these days.

“Uh, we’re kind of in the middle of something here, my guy?” Simon said, offended that this man had the audacity to interrupt them. 

“And you can continue it on your way out,” the guard pushed Raphael’s shoulder, and a loud ripping sound rang through the air. Simon nearly gasped.

“Did you just…” he shuddered.

“You ripped my jacket.” Raphael stated, incredulously.

“Oh, buddy,” Simon commiserated, “not good. I’ve been there.”

“Granted your assaults on my clothing have been somewhat more violent than a simple snag on some goon’s ring.” The guard seemed insulted by this description of him, but Simon thought it was quite fitting. 

“That’s true.” Simon said, nodding. “I threw a knife at him when we first met. Landed right above his heart. Could’ve killed him.” The guard was standing straighter, seeming to realise that this wasn’t just two lost kids wandering around.

“And don’t forget that time just after you turned.” Raphael could sense the other vampires getting into position, and the smell of werewolf was almost overwhelming at this point. 

“Which time – oh. Did that rip your jacket?”

“You threw me against a food truck, did you think I’d emerged from that completely unscathed?”

“Well you seemed fine when I saw you just a few hours later.”

“And I was wearing a different jacket.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“The point is,” Raphael turned back to the guard who, despite his burly figure, looked absolutely terrified, “I don’t like it when people tear my jackets.” He hissed and bared his fangs, and, almost as one, he and Simon attacked.  
_______________

It was nearing sunrise when the battle came to an end. Valentine was defeated once and for all, his ex-wife and daughter the ones to bring it to a close. Raphael was almost disappointed by the fight. These new shadowhunters had been trained, that much was obvious, but they had never actually faced a supernatural fight. The vampires were too quick, the werewolves too strong, the seelies too cunning, the warlocks too powerful and the shadowhunters too experienced. Raphael cast his gaze over the battlefield. Some of valentine’s people had surrendered, and he could see the redhead and the Lightwood girl rounding them up, keeping them in their sights. Luke had most of his pack gathered, a few stragglers limping over to him. The seelies had left as soon as the fight began to die down, although that hadn’t been such a surprise. Still looking around Raphael spotted Magnus and his shadowhunter holding each other, and felt a warmth bloom in his chest for his old friend. Finally, Raphael took stock of his own people. He had lost two good vampires in the battle, and many others were injured. They needed to be fed, and they needed to get home before the sun came up. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Raphael saw him. Simon stood hunched, looking down at the dead shadowhunters at his feet. As though he felt someone watching him, he turned to catch Raphael’s eye. He gave a tentative smile before fully turning to face him. It was then that Raphael saw the dark stain of blood covering Simon’s torso. It was wet and dripping and the cut was likely deep. Raphael ran to him, catching him just as he fell. 

“No, no, no.” Raphael gasped, holding Simon tightly. “No, no se preocupe, you’re going to be okay. We’ll get you home, te vamos a curar.” The other vampires gathered around, seeming to have forgotten Simon’s indiscretions, looking worried and exhausted. “Help me!” Raphael yelled at them, and Stan immediately stepped forward to take Simon’s arm and lift him up. 

They sped to the hotel, ( _vamp-sped_ , Raphael’s mind supplied one of Simon’s colloquialisms, _not now brain_ ) barely making it before the sun fully rose. Taking a quick second for a headcount, Raphael asserted that all the vampires had made it without being burned and turned his attention to the injured. One injured in particular. Lily shoved a blood-bag into his hand with a curt nod. He squeezed her hand and went to Simon’s side. Stan had already removed the blood-soaked shirt, and was bandaging the wound. Raphael didn’t allow himself to relax, not when Stan’s usually stoic brow was creased and Simon wasn’t moving. He lifted Simon’s chin to force him to swallow down the fresh blood. _Dios te salve, Maria._ they were supposed to have decades together, _Llena eres de gracia: El Seńor es contigo._ they were supposed to have centuries, millennia, _Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres._ they were supposed to have eternity to bother one another, to learn one another, _Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre: Jesús._ to love one another _Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores,_ Raphael would be damned if he let some stupid second rate shadowhunter’s blade steal his forever from him _ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén._

Raphael didn’t leave Simon’s side that day, or that night. He swore to himself that he would be there when Simon woke up. As he kept vigil he thought back to the battle. How had he missed Simon’s injury? How long had Simon kept fighting with his wounds? Had Simon been the one to kill his assailant? Or had it been someone else? Was it one of those who had surrendered? Raphael pondered these questions as he waited. He was joined by Stan for a short while, when he brought him a glass of blood, and a larger supply for Simon when he would wake. Lily stopped by to inform him that the others were healing or sleeping, that they were going to wait a day or two before they had a remembrance ceremony for the two they had lost. Raphael had nodded along with what she was saying, hearing but not quite listening. 

He listened when she said that the others had all agreed to forgive Simon. He had fought bravely alongside them, had saved some of them during the battle, had been right to do what was needed to wake Jocelyn, as she was the one who had ended Valentine. Simon had stirred slightly when she said this, but had not woken. That small movement was enough to bring tears of joy to Raphael’s eyes. Simon would survive. The Simon who had organised clan movie night, who had dragged Raphael away from his work for a Star Wars marathon, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder many a time. The Simon he had sworn to protect. The Simon he loved with all his undead, non-beating heart.

They would be okay. And if they had any other problems, well, they had an eternity to work them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! You can follow me on tumblr chillade.tumblr.com
> 
> no se preocupe - don't worry  
> te vamos a curar - we'll get you better
> 
> thanks to Dani for the translation!


End file.
